Back to the past
by Et Tu Ma Couer
Summary: A girl goes back to face an unfriendly past with help from the outsiders could she finnaly forget and move on? please R&R Dally &Johnny Alive
1. Changes

I own nobody, or nothing. I am over it and will not give the people who  
cause me to do this the joy of hearing me whine!!! This just goes through  
the whole story I am so getting tried of repeating this  
  
I didn't want to be here.  
So many memories of happy times that should have been but never came true.  
So Many sad times that had taken there place.  
I would have given my life to by anywhere else in the world.  
My life here had been less than pleasant and anyone who knew me knew I  
never wanted to come back.  
But here I was sitting in a car with my Brother Chris and Best friend Joey,  
Going toward a town I only wanted to forget.  
But I couldn't forget,  
No matter how hard I tried the memories flooded back.  
Always when I couldn't stand them.  
Always at night.  
Always when I was alone.  
I hardly ever slept because of them.  
I always had to be doing something else,  
Always have someone near me.  
But when I did fall asleep  
that's when they came.  
This time as nightmares.  
I could never wake up.  
The dreams seemed to last for hours.  
But when I did wake up that was the worst.  
"We're here Emerald"  
Joey whispered.  
I stared at the old house that was to be our new home.  
It was surrounded by houses as old and beat up as ours- or I should say my  
brother's car.  
"It's ok Andi"  
My older brother said squeezing my hand.  
It wasn't ok.  
It would never be ok  
Ever.  
"Come on lets get settled in"  
"Chris?"  
I asked  
"I'm Going for a walk ok?"  
Not waiting for an answer  
I got out of the car  
and started running.  
I ran until I couldn't see the house  
Or the car  
Or My Brother and Joey.  
Than I sank to the ground  
And cried.  
I was lost.  
I admit it.  
I guess it best to start at the beginning.  
My Names Andrea Marie Angelica Angel.  
Every body calls me Andi though.  
Or Emerald .  
Hardly anyone calls me that anymore,  
Not since he died.  
They know how much it hurts me.  
Really Joey-  
his younger brother is the only one  
who calls me that.  
He's the only one I'll let call me that.  
I sighed and sat down on the edge of the fountain  
I stared at the reflection that was looking at me.  
I had changed so much  
over the six years since  
I'd been back.  
My long curly red hair  
had gone short and blonde.  
Than I finally let it grow long again but this time  
It was black.  
My green eyes.  
Once so soft, laughing, and  
Carefree,  
Were now hard and cruel.  
I had been told once that my eyes were like windows,  
That you could see every thought and  
feeling in my mind and heart.  
But now all that you saw was hate.  
Hate for every one and every thing.  
But mostly my self.  
For letting it happen.  
For letting him get hurt.  
I knew it wasn't my fault,  
But I feel like I'm as responsible for his death as  
the one who pulled the trigger.  
Maybe if his parents hadn't had that fight  
And he hadn't run out.  
If I had noticed how up set he was  
Maybe I would have let him stay at my place  
Like I had done so many times before  
But I was busy with my own problems.  
My dad had just walked out for the third time  
This time with my  
babysitter and  
my brother  
And this time  
I knew he wasn't coming back.  
So Alex left.  
And he never came back either.  
Nobody expect  
the one's who shot him knew what happened  
and nobody really tried to find out.  
He was a run away  
A nobody with no friends  
Or family.  
Most likely a druggie or  
Problem child.  
Suddenly I was jerked from  
My thoughts when a hand  
came down on my shoulder. 


	2. introductionsI think i spelled that wron...

I still don't own any one ok???????????? Just leave me alone!!!  
  
I spun around to face whoever  
was there.  
"What?"  
I growled,  
All the hate and pain those memory's  
brought back filling the word.  
A boy with dark hair flinched at the word  
a strange look on his face.  
He slowly removed his hand from  
my shoulder.  
"I'm sorry"  
he said  
"Are you ok? You were crying and-"  
He stopped when I smiled.  
The boy and I both knew the smile was fake.  
It was one of those smiles that never  
reaches your eyes.  
"I was crying?"  
I glanced at the fountain and saw my eyes  
Were red and puffy.  
"Yeah I guess I was huh? Don't tell anyone kid- I got a rep to up hold"  
He grinned that time.  
I felt an urge to slap him,  
Hit him,  
Beat him until that stupid grin was gone  
Why should he be happy when I was so miserable?  
But I looked closer at the smile-  
And saw it was the same as mine.  
Than I noticed another boy behind him  
"Hey Johnny who's your friend?"  
The new boy asked.  
"Don't Know Pony-So what's your name?"  
The boy-Johnny asked.  
"Andi Angel-"  
I stopped for a minute.  
"Um is your name really Pony?"  
"Pony" got a look on his face  
like not again  
and nodded.  
"I like it"  
"So you live around here?"  
Pony asked.  
I nodded.  
"I Just moved back here – and I'm a little lost."  
"Come on you can stay with us."  
Pony said  
I nodded and followed the two boys.  
  
Well what do you think????? Review! Review! Review!!! 


	3. meetings

Once again I don't know ANYONE!!!!!!!! Ok just get over it people!!!!!!!!!!  
On the way to where ever  
We going,  
I got a good look at Pony Boy  
What got my attention most was  
his eyes,  
they were gray- green  
Some one else I knew had those  
same eyes.  
But they didn't have a sad  
Slightly haunted look to them  
They never showed anything  
but joy.  
No matter what.  
Suddenly a loud yell  
Sounded from behind us  
Both me and Johnny  
jumped.  
I spun around and  
Pulled a switchblade out of  
My pocket  
I started carrying it after what happened  
To Alex.  
The guy responsible for the  
Yell just grinned and  
Waved at Pony boy and Johnny.  
"You scared Johnny half to death"  
Pony said  
Trying not to smile.  
The boy walked over  
To Johnny  
And placed an arm around his shoulder  
"Sorry kid- So who's your friend?"  
The boy had just noticed me.  
I figured he was alright  
So I put the blade away  
And glanced over at  
Johnny  
And saw he was just as white as  
I was.  
"So names Andi"  
I said  
Trying not to show how  
Freaked I was.  
"Two-bit, Pony where'd you pick her up?"  
He walked over and  
Slipped an arm around  
My waist  
"The park"  
Pony said  
With a grin  
"And it wasn't me it was Johnny"  
Two-bit whistled  
And yelled  
"Way to go Johnnycakes"  
For some reason  
Pony and Johnny turned around  
to have their own  
funny little talk  
and turned back around  
when they heard a  
thump.  
Two-bit was on the ground  
with his arm twisted  
behind him  
and I was on his back.  
"I said hands off greaser."  
I growled.  
"If you wanna be a women keep it up"  
I slowly got up  
Yanking his arm once for  
good measure.  
"So what think your to good for greasers?"  
Two-bit said  
getting up as if he  
was in pain.  
I grinned –sort of.  
It was like my face muscles  
had forgotten how  
to smile.  
"Of course not"  
I said  
dusting myself off.  
"Just you and your side burned self"  
Johnny and Pony were trying not  
to laugh.  
"Well let's go"  
Pony boy said  
"I'm late"  
well what do you think? Review, sorry it took so long big projects at  
school due for the last two months!!! 


End file.
